castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Guild Battles
Bulleted List Problem I can't get rid of the double bullets. *Fixed it for you. Are you using source mode? Don't leave spaces between lines (of two **) if you are using bullets. Thanks for your edits. BTW, please leave four tildes (this symbol: ~''')when in talk pages at the end of your messages, so we know who is saying what. :) Barry-N 09:26, September 28, 2010 (UTC) *Ok thank you very much ~ MrRandyLG Guild Hopping I'm posing a question: If someone leaves a guild to join another, do the forfeit their guild points from the previous guild? * No they don't. They bring all their guild points with them (monster, battle, guild coins). That means all the points one earned for their previous guild will be taken away from the guild should that member leave. The player's new guild will benefit from the points he earned. Barry-N 05:47, October 12, 2010 (UTC) ** Oops, it seems I was wrong. You DO forfeit your points from your previous guild. You will have a '''fresh start with your new guild. A high-level slayer just joined our guild today. Considering he's monster hunting a lot, he should have a ton of monster points already with him. But he has 0 points for our guild as he joined. Sorry for my wrong information earlier. Barry-N 14:13, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Can't do guild battles Why is it that when I attempt to start a battle, I always get the notice "your guild or the enemy guild is in too many battles at this time?" when no one in the guild is into guild battles. Can anyone explain this? * I can only assume based on reports from the CA forums. It seems everyone is getting more or less the same battle list. Since everyone sees the same guild, it's the fastest fingers first. If you see that notice, chances are that they have already been attacked by others who clicked faster than you (or earlier if they appear on the list even if they have full slots already). This has been supported by a few who were in guilds that were attacked by a lot of guilds within a short time span. Barry-N 07:18, October 14, 2010 (UTC) * The list refreshes every 10 mins (??:00 | ??:10 | ??:20 | ??:30 | ??:40 | ??:50). I have timed it (it is usually about 5 secs after it turns 00,10,20,30,40,50). It usually list a couple from the previous list, so it is best to be familiar to which guilds are on the list so that you can recognize the new ones. Once you see the new ones you have to click it fast because it will fill up within a few secs ~~MrRandyLG 07:39, October 14, 2010 (UTC) * The CA currently allow 1 Auto and 2 simultaneous Offensives and 4 Defensive battles for one Guild at a time. so if your slots are full (Auto or Offensive), you'll get the message saying "your guild is in too many battles". And any offensive we have is a defensive to the opponent guild, so if the opponent is already having 4 defensive battles in their guild slots, that guild cannot enter another and you'll get the message saying "the enemy guild is in too many battles" Zan's 16:52, November 28, 2010 (UTC) * But recently they are having problems with the battle list refreshing and working on the matter, anyway they're saying that the'll remove the offensives and the defensives in the future and increase the daily auto battle count to 3 Zan's 16:52, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Amount of time between end of one auto battle and the ability to start another one? It seems to take forever. What are the rules with regards to this? We had a battle that was over at 10:30 in the morning and at 5:00PM we still can't start another battle. What gives??? 01:02, December 29, 2010 (UTC) *It's in the official GB help (click the red ? button): Each member that participated in the Guild Battle will then have 9 hours from the end of the battle to collect their rewards. If your battle ended at 10:30 am, the slot will be free at 7:30 pm. Barry-N 02:24, December 29, 2010 (UTC)